Venganza
by TeSsie FrAy
Summary: Ayame esta enamorada de su mejor amigo...¿Pero que pasa cuando Yura entra en acción? "Has dañado a mi pobre corazón, ahora lo vas a lamentar" Song-fic


Holaaa! ¿Qué tal? Espero que bien ^^ bueno aquí traigo otro song-fic de esta hermosa pareja 3 La canción es de Taylor Swift: Better Than Revenge. No termina de ser Kouga x Ayame pero contiene algo de esta pareja, gracias por leer y recuerden por cada comentario alegran diez días de alguien =D

**Venganza**

En preescolar recuerdo como un niño pequeño me insultó…y fue en ese momento cuando él me enseño que era vengarse, así pues me dijo que se lo dijera la profesora.

"Profesora, Miroku me insultó"

Ahora ve a pararte en la esquina a pensar en lo que hiciste!

Ja, tiempo de una pequeña venganza

Y ella le mandó a la esquina a pensar en lo que había hecho…

Ahora vuelvo a querer venganza…

La historia comienza cuando hacía calor y era verano

Y, lo tenía todo, lo tenía a él en donde lo quería

Ella llegó, logró captar tu atención, y vamos a escuchar

los aplausos

Pasó el tiempo y aquel niño que me enseñó lo que era la venganza y yo habíamos crecido…y éramos mejores amigos. Pero era verano y en un desafortunado encuentro en el baño me di cuenta de que yo le amaba…

Y todo comenzó…

"_¡Koga!¿Sales esta noche a pasear por la playa conmigo?" _

"_¿Los dos solos? Me parece fantástico Ayame"_

"_Koga…esta tarde me ¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar un helado?"_

"_Suena bien..."_

Casi nos besábamos…casi le decía…pero un día….

"_¡Koga!"_

"_No espera tengo algo importante que decirte…¿Recuerdas que la semana pasada te pusiste enferma? Pues estuve hablando con Yura ¡Es fantástica! Y…estamos saliendo…es mi novia, ya verás te encantara" _

Ella lo tomó más rápido que a lo que llamas sabotaje

Nunca lo ví venir, ni lo sospeché

Subestimé a quién estaba tratando de quitármelo

Ella tenía que saber que el dolor latía en mí como un tambor

Ella subestimó a quién le estaba robando el novio.

Nunca lo pensé…nunca lo vi venir…sabía que Yura le quería, le quería porque era un buen chico y quería darle celos a su ex novio…porque el era de una familia bien acomodada….y porque él iba a ser mío.

Yo lo sabía pero la subestimé, pensé que jamás conseguiría tenerle.

Pero el juego no iba terminar ahí, ella me subestima si piensa que todo se va a quedar hay.

Has dañado a mi pobre corazón y lo vas a lamentar.

Ella no es una santa, y no es quién crees

Ella es una actriz.

Ahora estamos todos reunidos y el nos anuncia que va a venir su novia y una vez más todos le ponemos mala cara al asunto…

"Tíos por favor, haced un esfuerzo por conocerla os encantará, lo se" nos suplica que la aceptemos.

Pero lo que no sabe, lo que ignora es que ella es una arpía y que tendría que tener cuidado con quien se anda.

"Lo siento, la conocemos y ella no es una santa como tú te crees Koga, así que abre los ojos" Miroku se niega jamás la aceptará y mucho menos después de lo que ha hecho.

"Déjalo Miroku" todos se sorpenden y me miran, sí lo se que raro es en mí, yo soy la que más la odia "Él tiene razón deberíamos conocerla mejor"

Koga me sonríe alegre de que al fin acepte a su novia y yo le respondo con una sonrisa falsa, el atraviesa la puerta para irse a por ella.

"¿¡Estás loca!" me grita Kagome "¿Cómo le dices eso?"

"Tengo un plan" y todo parece volverme a sonreir.

Ella es más conocida por las cosas que hace

Sobre el colchón.

Pronto se encontrará

robando juguetes de otras personas en un patio

No va a hacer muchos amigos

Debería tener en cuenta,

Debería tener en cuenta

Que no hay nada que haga mejor que la venganza

Vive su vida como si estuviera en una fiesta y en la lista de invitados

Ella me mira como si yo fuera una moda y como si te controlara

Creo que su gesto siempre ha sido un poco preocupado

Y, piensa que soy psicópata

Porque me gusta rimar su nombre con cosas, pero

La sofisticación no es lo que usas, o a quién conoces

O porque empujas a la gente para llevarlos a donde quieres ir

Oh, no te enseñaron eso en la escuela secundaria

Eso es algo que sólo me incumbe a mí

Pero ninguna cantidad de vestidos de época te da la dignidad.

Y es que no es bueno subestimarme, chica lo tienes mal, porque el es mio y tu solo juegas con el…

Creo que no te gusto, tal vez me repeles todavía más que yo a ti y piensas que estoy loca si pienso que puedo ganarte.

Pero me pregunto ¿De verdad te crees que si vienes aquí contoneando tus caderas vas a poder entrar con un pase V.I.P?

Cariño, te voy a decir una cosa, aquí no entras por que seas conocida en tus hazañas en la cama.

Porque todos lo sabemos, yo no soy la que se va a ir, la única que viene y va como moda eres tú, así que no pienses que por tenerle ahora, vas a tenerle siempre.

¿O no escuchaste que todo el mundo teme mis venganzas?

Y es que aprendí del mejor, ese con el que ahora vas a las fiestas y le besas y te abraza, ese que está predestinado a ser mío.

Por eso me voy a vengar…

¿En serio cariño pensaste que Miroku no nos lo contaría?

Sabemos que cuando empezaste a salir con él tú te acostaste con Miroku, el estaba borracho, tú te aprovechaste, querías alejar a Koga de sus amigos…porque pensaste que Miroku no lo diría y cuando estallásemos tu llorarías y dirías _"¡Que me acostara con Miroku una noche de borrachera cuando empezamos a salir no es razón para odiarme! ¡Además el se aprovecho de mi, estaba borracha!" _ Pensaste que todos nos pondríamos de su parte y Koga se enfadaría con nosotros y te perdonaría y él para ti sería.

Pero cariño todo se puede volver en tu contra…

Nos has subestimado, has jugado con nosotros y es por eso que vas a terminar como terminarás…

Supongo que no te enseñaron en la secundaría que con fuego no se juega, así pues aquí estoy yo para enseñarte que con fuego no se juega.

Ella no es una santa, y no es quién crees

Ella es una actriz.

Ella es más conocida por las cosas que hace

Sobre el colchón.

Pronto se encontrará

Robando juguetes de otras personas en un patio

No va a hacer muchos amigos

Debería tener en cuenta,

Debería tener en cuenta

Que no hay nada que haga mejor que la venganza

Todo esta planeado, ella caerá y la venganza mía será.

Ella no es santa y no es quien él cree, pero ahora lo voy a demostrar…

Así que el entra con ella de la mano y saluda.

"Hola chicos" con una sonrisa se sienta en el regazo de su novio y con una sonrisa nos mira "¿De qué hablaban?"

"De nuestra fatal opinión sobre Miley Cyrus" Sango la mira "Tu sabes lo que dicen…cada día tiene un nuevo chico en el colchón…ammm…supongo que como tu" sus palabras resuenan como veneno, Sango la odia, pero…¿Quién no?, se acostó con Miroku, se aprovecho de él y Miroku era SUYO.

"¿Quién fue el de anoche…?" preguntó yo mientras me entretengo al ver como se gira para mirar a Koga.

"Koga…" susurra intentando que el la defienda…

Para él soy sólo una cosa más que lo hace poner los ojos

Cariño

Podrías tenerlo, pero no has escuchado que

Para él soy sólo una cosa más que lo hace poner los ojos

Cariño

Podrías tenerlo, pero yo siempre tendré la última palabra

Pero el solo me mira mientras rola los ojos…

"Oigan chicas ya les vale" nos interrumpe Koga ya cansado de que sea siempre lo mismo.

Y ella sonríe a dándole la espalda, su sonrisa demuestra satisfacción y victoria.

Pero cariño, la última palabra es mía.

"Oh, no, antes has de escuchar lo que ella te tiene que contar…" Inuyasha le interrumpe… " o si no Miroku te lo podrá contar…"

Ella no es una santa, y no es quién crees

Ella es una actriz.

Ella es más conocida por las cosas que hace

Sobre el colchón.

Pronto se encontrará

Robando juguetes de otras personas en un patio

No va a hacer muchos amigos

Debería tener en cuenta,

Debería tener en cuenta

Que no hay nada que haga mejor que la venganza

Miroku suspira y no deja que ella hable…solo comienza a contar…

"…yo estaba borracho y aún no sabía que salías con ella…"

El rostro de Yura se descompone por segundos…y Koga se horroriza por lo que Miroku le cuenta.

¿No te dijeron que no debes de meterte conmigo? ¿Qué mis venganzas son tremendas?

¿Y todavía te sientes como si supieras lo que estás haciendo?

Porque yo no creo que sea sí, oh!

¿Todavía te sientes como si supieras lo que estás haciendo?

No creo que sea así, no creo que sea así

Escuchemos los aplausos

Vamos, muéstrame cuan mejor eres

Date cuenta, haber si mereces alguno de los aplausos

Porque tú eres mucho mejor

Ella lo tomó más rápido que a lo que llamas sabotaje

"No, eso es falso" La chica lloraba como un bebe asustadizo, temblaba…

Y bien eso no era divertido, pero si lo tenía merecido.

¿Y es que no te das cuenta de que nada de eso te va a servir? ¿Todavía piensas que lo tienes controlado todo? ¿Solo eres capaz de eso? Bien, me alegro por ti…

Ella me lo había robado tan rápido…frente a mis ojos y sin que me diera cuenta…ahora me vengué y el vuelve a poder ser mío.

Esta vez pienso jugar bien mis cartas.


End file.
